Charlie Chill LSD Incident
The Charlie Chill LSD Incident '''was an incident that took place on June 29, 2017 when Charlie was drunk and high on LSD and Alcohol, Charlie Green destroyed the pool house of his brother, Michael, and later punched Michael's girlfriend, Bridgette, twice in the face. Background For a number of years, Charlie had been estranged from his family due to his struggles with alcohol and drugs, including a 2014 arrest for possession of marijuana. In 2015, Charlie patched things up with his family, and moved in with his father, Angry Grandpa . During his stay, Charlie created a YouTube channel called "Charlie Chill" and posted videos of himself describing his previous addiction problems and saying he was a new person. Unfortunately, once his channel hit 100,000 subscribers in 2017, the power reportedly went to his head and he began comparing himself to Kurt Cobain and saying how he had his subscribers eating out of the palm of his hand. On June 2, during a dinner party for Michael's birthday at Angry Grandpa's house, it was discovered that Charlie had been giving his 9-year old nephew Jacob alcohol and marijuana. When confronted, Charlie denied this and claimed that Jacob went into his room and drank the alcohol, but this was shot down by Michael and Angry Grandpa, with the latter kicking Charlie out of his house. After a major backlash from subscribers, Michael decided to let Charlie stay with him at the pool house. This proved to be a horrible decision as Charlie began drinking every night and also started posting updates on Facebook threatening to kill people. The Incident The following events were recounted by Michael during an interview with DramaAlert on June 29, 2017, the same day the incident happened. Earlier in the day, Michael received a call from Chris, a friend of Charlie's who was with the latter at the pool house. Chris told Michael to return home because Charlie had stripped naked and was jumping in the pool and acting weird. Upon arriving home, Michael witnessed a nude Charlie running and dancing around the front yard with a pair of pants on his head. Michael approached Charlie and asked him why he was behaving like this, to which Charlie responded by screaming and growling in his face and threatening to attack him. Michael fled into his house, and Bridgette checked Charlie's Facebook page, where it was discovered that over the course of two hours, he had posted several bizarre updates such as "I'm turning green" and "I'm God". It was also discovered that Charlie had uploaded a number of pornographic videos to his YouTube channel, leading many people into initially believing that his social media had been hacked. Michael called Kim and told her what happened, and in turn Kim called the police. By the time the police arrived, Charlie had blacked out and was found laying on the floor of the pool house, which was completely destroyed. When the police approached him, Charlie came to and believed them to be a popular Youtuber named Hagyrants, with whom he was feuding with at the time, and began yelling "I know you're Hagyrants! I know it's you Hagy!". Also, sometime during his rampage, Charlie had used a gas torch and burned one of his fingers to the point where it was described as being completely charred (it is unknown whether he was attempting to burn the pool house down or burn his finger off). Michael then stated that Charlie admitted to the police that he had taken LSD and drank two bottles of Jack Daniels. Video footage recorded by Michael showed Charlie becoming distressed and refusing to go with the police, as well as blaming Michael for the situation. Charlie also threatened to tell people that Bridgette was having sex with her cousin and was an incestuous lesbian, Michael has sex with his dog, and Angry Grandpa is a child molester (although this was not shown in the clip). Eventually, Charlie relented and was seen being wheeled away on a gurney to be hospitalized for his finger burn as was a brief mental evaluation. Later that day, Charlie was discharged from the hospital and caught an Uber back to the house, where Michael was inside his house editing a vlog about the incident and Bridgette and Doug were in the pool house. Michael said he heard screaming and witnessed Charlie (who was supposedly still intoxicated) hit Bridgette twice in the face. An enraged Michael ran outside to beat him up, but Charlie threatened him with a piece of broken mirror that he retrieved from the pool house. Michael and Bridgette ran back to the house to call the police, and a short video recorded by Bridgette showed Charlie advancing towards them and calling Bridgette derogatory names. Also, before Bridgette began recording, Charlie reiterated the accusations from earlier into Bridgette's phone, believing that she had already started recording. The police showed up for a second time, and Charlie tried to tell them that Michael and Bridgette destroyed the pool house, but they were the same officers who witnessed him do it earlier. He also told them that any drugs found in the pool house belonged to Michael, and he also denied hitting Bridgette. The police didn't believe Charlie and arrested him, and Michael said that he will not be bailing Charlie out, but instead pressing any charges he can. Post LSD Incident (June 30th, 2017 - present) * Immediately after the incident, Michael announced in a vlog that Charlie was never going to be in another video on his or Angry Grandpa's channels, and that he was completely cutting Charlie out of his life. Michael also stated that he does not want to see, talk to, or even mention Charlie's name ever again, and that he no longer wants to acknowledge him as his brother and will pretend he doesn't exist. * Charlie's YouTube channel, Charlie Chill, ended up losing over 25,000 subscribers within a few days. * Charlie uploaded an apology video on his channel. The video gained a negative reception with people saying that the apology was forced. * Most of Charlie's videos uploaded on his channel after June 29th, 2017 has more dislikes than likes. * Numerous YouTubers, including DramaAlert, made videos about the incident. * On ''July 1st, 2017'', Michael revealed that he, Jennifer, Doug, and Chris allowed Charlie to check into an Extended Stay hotel in North Charleston until his court date. * On that same day, Kim posted on Facebook that when she was a child, Charlie and one of his friends tried to rape her. Upon finding this out, Michael, Bridgette, Jennifer, Kim, and Angry Grandpa all agreed that Charlie was officially going to be disowned and permanently dead to the Green family, and that he will be banned from all family gatherings, holidays, important events, etc for life. * On ''July 2nd, 2017'', Charlie was interviewed by DramaAlert. He continued to deny hitting Bridgette. * On ''July 6th, 2017'', Isaac (a close friend of Michael's) went down to Charlie's hotel to confront him about the threats Charlie made to Isaac's family. Charlie called the cops. * On ''July 7th, 2017'', Charlie checked into rehab, he said he'd be back within 45 days. * On ''August 8th, 2017'', Charlie apparently checked out of rehab. * The next day, he showed us his certificate and white chip of completion proving he did go to rehab, and also revealed who he was currently living with. * On ''August 14th, 2017'', Charlie and Michael get back in touch, and Charlie makes a more formal apology video to his fans, Michael and Isaac. He also finally admitted his wrongdoings, including hitting Bridgette. * On ''August 15th, 2017'', Michael and Bridgette dropped all charges against Charlie, deciding not to deal with the situation any longer. * On ''August 17th, 2017'', Charlie posted a video with Michael, showing that the two were back on better terms. * On ''September 24th, 2017'', Charlie started a huge attack rant on Twitter to Isaac. He stated that he'd rape his dead grandmother and other malicious things. He made two Twitter videos and a YouTube video giving Isaac permission to come to "Charlie's house". All this lead to his YouTube channel receiving a second strike and a ban on Twitter. It's assumed he was drunk. Charlie would make another twitter account a few days later. * Much later, the person Charlie was living with released videos of Charlie (on Sep. 24th) threatening to rape Isaac's wife and kids, and saying that he would go to his fathers grave and shit on it. Soon after this event, Michael cut all ties with Charlie and changed his number. * ''October 5th, 2017'', Charlie's roommate revealed that Charlie was kicked out. She also revealed lots about Charlie stating that during the Mayweather fight back in August, Charlie relapsed and began drinking again. She also said that Charlie blackmailed her, threatening to tell people that they slept together despite her being married. * By the ''second week of October'', Charlie was homeless and sleeping in a tent. * On ''October 12th, 2017'', Charlie relocated to Florida. * On ''October 14th, 2017'', Charlie made an attack on Michael, stating how Michael never told Isaac to stop making videos exposing Charlie, saying how "money doesn't buy love". * On ''October 29th, 2017'', four months after the LSD incident, Charlie's channel had porn uploaded to it again, and his header name changed from Charlie Chill to "Child Molester". This would lead to a third channel strike, making his channel terminated. * The next day on '''October 30th, 2017, Charlie would create another channel called "Charlie Again" (later renamed to Charlie Travels). * Around October 31st - November 2nd, 2017, Charlie would make attacks on Michael and Angry Grandpa (despite Grandpa being in the hospital) saying how Michael was selfish for not inviting him to say goodbye to his father. Michael explained on Twitter and YouTube that what Charlie was saying was completely false. Michael claimed that he called Kim first, then had a third party reach out to Charlie to have him say goodbye. Angry Grandpa reportedly told Kim to not have Charlie come to see him. * On November 3rd, 2017, Tina made a video to Charlie, stating that a friend of hers can get Charlie down there to say his goodbyes to Angry Grandpa in case that it is the end. Tina didn't like the idea, but felt it would've haunted Charlie for life if he couldn't do so. * The same day, Charlie stated he made it back to South Carolina. He called Angry Grandpa, and Angry Grandpa reportedly stated "I love you, you do you, live your life, but I don't want you here". Later that day, Charlie posted on Facebook stating that he "wishes his dad would die already". * On November 4th, 2017, Isaac went down to South Carolina to help Michael and the family. Charlie apparently found out and made more threats to Isaac. Isaac showed up and went face-to-face with Charlie. Isaac begged Charlie to punch him first. Instead Charlie went into the hotel he was staying at and called the police. According to both Isaac and Charlie, Charlie was later kicked out of the hotel for causing trouble and finding out from Isaac the threats Charlie made on Sep. 24th. * On November 5th - November 11th, 2017, Charlie would keep trying to spread rumors about Michael and how he "fakes videos" but these were all shot down by Michael. * On December 10th, 2017, Angry Grandpa passed away. Charlie was the only one of his four children not at his bedside as Angry Grandpa died. * On December 14th - 16th, 2017, Charlie and Mike reunited once again and put their differences aside for Angry Grandpa's memorial. And it seems Charlie had been getting back on a better track. * On January 8th, 2018, Isaac and Charlie patched up their beef as well, as Isaac was seeing a positive change in Charlie, he donated $20.00 to Charlie's stream and wished him luck in the future, putting the two on better terms. Isaac, Michael and Charlie even had a plan to be on vlog together someday. * On January 28th, 2018, Charlie started making various threats towards Tina, stating that he has people to go and beat her up. After the storm calmed, Isaac & Michael revealed that Charlie may have been drunk once again. * On January 29th, 2018, Michael announced in a video that he has once again cut ties with Charlie, this time permanently. Isaac also announced how Charlie was back to threatening Isaac, making him an enemy once again. * On January 30th - early in February 2018, Charlie started making threats to kill Michael on Twitter, No one knows where this is headed, but Michael is implying that he is defending himself if the situation actually gets real bad. * On February 12th - 14th, 2018, Charlie would once again drunkenly rant on Twitter, and even attacked Boogie2988. These actions ended up getting him temporarily banned. * On February 15th, 2018, Charlie livestreamed himself threatening to go to Michael's house and kill him and Bridgette. This lead many to call the cops on him. * On February 16th, 2018, Michael and Bridgette revealed in a vlog that they have filed a police report against Charlie for his threats the previous night and told Charlie to leave them alone and go live his life. This would be the last time Michael and Bridgette mentioned Charlie in a vlog until a vlog posted on October 12, 2018 when Michael briefly talked about the Charlie Chill LSD Incident that happened the previous year. * On February 22nd, 2018, Charlie's Charlie Travelz channel was terminated for violating Youtube's policy prohibiting content designed to bully or threaten. * On or about February 23rd, 2018, Charlie launched a new channel with his new superfan girlfriend Erica Roland. The EricaCharlie Experience was quickly renamed to Travels Together. * On March 19th, 2018, Travels Together was terminated by YouTube for Terms of Service violations. But a fourth YouTube channel known as Checking In Together was created by Charlie and Erica on the same day. It was then later changed to The Outsiders, then The Outsiderz. * On August 13th, 2018, Charlie and Erica's The Outsiderz channel was terminated for violating Youtube's policy prohibiting content designed to bully or threaten. * On August 14th, 2018, Charlie and Erica created a fifth YouTube channel known as The Side Project. But it was terminated by YouTube for a Terms of Service violation within a day after its creation. * On August 15th, 2018, Charlie announced that he and Erica was creating a website where all of his future vlogs would go, stating "They can't take us down there." * On August 21st, 2018, his website was launched. * On August 28th, 2018, Charlie took to Twitch and threatened to kill Michael, Isaac & Tina again. During that same stream he also flashed his private parts. Erica was at work during this and people were warning her that Charlie was drunk, Isaac himself phoned her to tell her and she was quoted as saying "I'm tired of babysitting." Later that night, Erica got home and posted a selfie on twitter with Charlie passed out drunk in the background saying "We are okay". Charlie's Twitch channel was subsequently terminated, and Michael responded on Twitter by announcing that he has contacted the FBI, and advised people to remind Charlie's followers that they are defending someone who tried to rape his sisters. * On September 16th, 2018, Charlie announced on Facebook that he created a new page titled, "TravelzTogether". * On September 18th, 2018, Charlie's twitter account got suspended for all the vulgar tweets he made against Isaac's family. * Sometime in February 2019, Charlie made a new account on Twitter named, "charlieboy". * On March 10th, 2019, Charlie tweeted that he and Erica are temporarily separating. * On March 11th, 2019, Charlie announced in a tweet that his half-sister Dawn (Angry Grandpa's daughter from his first marriage) has offered to let him stay in her home in Alabama until he and Erica work things out. * On March 15th, 2019, Charlie said in a video on Facebook that he tried to reach out to Michael and Bridgette through private messaging on Twitter, but when they saw the messages, they immediately blocked him without saying a word to him. * On March 18th, 2019, Charlie ranted about Michael, Isaac, and Jennifer by posting numerous tweets about them. * On March 19th, 2019, Charlie got into a fight with Dawn and her sister (not one of Angry Grandpa's children) on Twitter and announced that he was leaving Alabama to return to North Carolina so that he can get back together with Erica. Dawn defended Charlie in a tweet stating that she is not kicking him out and letting anyone influence their relationship as half siblings. Charlie was suspended once again on Twitter afterwards.